The Well and the Tree: What Was Left Unsaid
by Mouse13
Summary: (yyhiy) The jewel is compelet, now what? What dose fate plan to do with Inuyasha now? He has to do what? Decide the out come of an old battle! Oh no, and this all has to do with the jewel of four souls, and where the true powers of Inuyasha come from.
1. Truth of the Unsaid Words

$^$ I don't own Inuyasha, that's all. $^$  
  
The Tree and the Well: What Was Left Unsaid.  
  
"A way; a way to destroy my enemy!" cried two voices, two spirits, that where trapped within a sphere.  
  
*Is that what really you want?* asked a third outside voice.  
  
"Yes!" they cried in unison  
  
*I can fix it so your wish comes true, but you must follow my rules,* the other voice stated.  
  
(No. No; this would cause more heartache than it has already. You can't do this; you can't force a life to do this.) cried a fourth voice.  
  
*No, life will be force, soon what remains of their souls will be able to be reincarnated their combine spirits will make the new being, and it will make the finally choice of victory.*  
  
(What kind of awful talk is this?! You can't be serious!)  
  
*This was never to be and yet it happen, now we must fix it. This is the only way, the soul's decision will make the jewel non-in-void, it well take the two halves and make itself whole, there for ending our problem.*  
  
(But the souls have been tainted by hate, many times over, if we are to do this, then we need someone to cleanse the jewel.)  
  
*So we make a soul that can do that.*  
  
(I don't like making souls, you know that, but for this case I will. I just hope for your sake thing go according to plan.)  
  
*So do I.*  
  
_____________________~`**`~_____________________________________  
  
"Sir, your daughter has give birth, um."  
  
"It's a half-breed, I know. It's name."  
  
"Inuyasha, Sire."  
  
___________________________________~`**`~_______________________  
  
Time dances, and the boy grows-up only to steal the jewel and to get pined to a tree. It would seem that what the fates had planed went awry. Time would once more pass in the span of fifty years, when a girl from the future will come, to set things right, to fix the jewel that she had shattered. The girl for a time yet to be, would show the half demon, thing about the world that he had forgotten, in his need to protect himself, thing like friends, hope, and love for one's self as one is. But now that enemies are destroyed/defeated, and their task ends, just as the fates' plan seem near completion, the one who must decide, no longer wants to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked outside; it was still raining, which meant he was forced to stay in doors. Which meant no sleeping high up in a tree tonight, he shook his head it was late, he could feel that much, and still he could not sleep. A small whimper came from inside the room, drawing his attention inward. Shippou always had some trouble sleeping when Kagome was gone, not that he could blame the kit for this, he moved closer to Shippou and laid beside him. He would never say it out right, but he did care for the kit, and saw him more as a little brother than anything else. Due to this fact, Inuyasha felt the need to look over the young demon, to protect him from harm, even in his dreams. Shippou smiled in his sleep, the bad dream fading away, as the scent of the elder half-demon filtered into his nose; he snuggled closer to him due to his warmth. Inuyasha smiled at youth's sleeping form, and sighed, soon they would both lose Kagome forever. Then what would happen? Inuyasha frowned, the kit had lost so much, how would he react to loosing her? He could feel the small ache in his heart grow, he knew that his heart would break when that day came, but it would be for the best, after all she did not belong here, nor did he belong there. Still.. Ever since they defeat Naraku, Miroku has been hammering on him daily about how he should forget about becoming full demon through the use of the jewel, but he didn't care about that now, he just... he just want to be with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes," he replied softly.  
  
"Your still up, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Is it Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
There was no reply, just a turned head and a sad look into the darkness.  
  
~I can't believe that Miroku is so blind!~ Sango screamed in her head. ~Can't he see that Inuyasha has bigger problems than is demon hood? Can't he see that he's worried about loosing Kagome? I can see. Even if they can't see it, I can, however; with every trip we take to search for the remaining pieces, he grows more self withdraw, sadder, more lost.~  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said out loud "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's the uses? What well happen, well happen, talking won't change that," he sighed "Sango, what well happen when we get all the pieces back, and purified it?"  
  
"I don't know; why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, it's just that,.. I got this odd feeling about it. I mean .. I could have downed that damn jewel fifty years ago, but I didn't, I felt that I had to go same place safe to downed it, why? Why do I have this feeling that if I were to take the jewel now or when ever, that the result would not be the one that I want it to be. Why do I feel like running from it?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that Inuyasha, but I can't. Try to get some sleep okay, Kagome will be here tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," he said noting the cue to end talks " 'night Sango."  
  
"Good night Inuyasha."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"He said what?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He said that he feels like running from the jewel; that unlike the other demons that had the jewel before him that he felt the need to go to some place safe to downed the jewel." Sango retold what was said last night. "Miroku, can't you see that what he's really worried about is losing Kagome? I bet if you placed his demon hood on one side and Kagome on the other he would choose Kagome."  
  
"Yet give him the choice between Kagome and Kikou, and he won't be able to make up his mind."  
  
"This is different! Have you really looked at him lately? Didn't you notice that instead of running for the well like he normal would do when we had to fight off Naraku, that now he walks there? Why do you think that is?!" Sango screamed all while reminding herself that kill him would be a bad thing.  
  
Miroku sat there stunned, now that Sango mentioned it he had noticed that Inuyasha had started acting a little weird as of late, but he never thought.. could it be true? "You really don't think..?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I do think so. I'm just amazed that you, mister 'ask-every- maiden-that-you-see-to-have-your-child' could not see this. What will he and Shippou do without her?"  
  
"I do not know?"  
  
"What would we do with out what?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Oh, nothing." the two dodged, "Forget that you heard anything."  
  
~Grown-ups are so weird,~ thought Shippou as he waited for Inuyasha to come back with Kagome.  
  
________________________________________________________________________~`*~ `*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~ Mouse- Me like Lines, their fun. Sorry people but I had to break it up some how. So what do you think do you think I got something here? Review; Please!! Oh and let me say this: This ~...~ is thinking, this *....* is the third voice talking, this (....) is the fourth voice, and this "...." is very day talking. *.....*, and (...) are sprits that are talking, you'll find out who they are, somewhat, in the next chapter. Well, on wards to the next chap. ________________________________________________________________________~`*~ `*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~ 


	2. The End's Being

Inuyasha walked quietly through the woods to the well, there was one shard left, this could be their last trip together, but he didn't want to think about that right now. No, something has been nagging at him for the last two weeks now something that felt like a dream he had in his 'sleep' while pin to the tree. Something about him and what he was to do with the jewel... a choice he had to make; something about evil's planes can't always be stopped, but fate planes around them.. something, it was there and yet it wasn't there at the same time. He felt that he need to remember this, that it could be the answer to why he felt like pushing Kagome down the well and telling her to stay there.  
  
Lost in thought he almost missed hearing Kagome crying out in terror.  
  
~The well!~ his mind yelled at him ~Something was at the well hurting Kagome! There's no way I'm going to let that happen.~  
  
After that everything was a blur, the running to the well, destroying the demon, all of it was a blur, but that was understandable since after it was all said and done he found Kagome standing in front of hold a small curved piece of the jewel.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! The last piece! We did it, we finally complete the jewel" she chirped at him.  
  
He gave her a small smile "Yeah," he said in a down hearted tone "we finally did it."  
  
^_^_^_^_-  
  
"It must have been drawn by the rest of the jewel," said Miroku.  
  
"Now what do we do with it?" asked Shippou while staring at the bright and complete jewel.  
  
"We perform a ceremony to purify it," replies Keada.  
  
"When well that be ?" asked Shippou.  
  
"It won't be for a while child," replied the old miko "We have a lot to do before that."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Speaking of the half demon, where is he?" asked Sango.  
  
"I haven't seen since we got back," replied Kagome.  
  
"He'll show up sooner or later," stated the old miko " now then here's what we need to do."  
  
^%^  
  
Inuyasha was setting up in the god tree thinking and silently wishing that there was something he could do to stop it, to stop her from leaving for ever. Tears made there their course down his face, down deep inside he was dying. Sure he could tell her what he really felt for her but he had no right to that, he had no right to keep her here. A tear fell onto his hand he looked at the bread of water as the sun settled itself for the night, he really hadn't noticed that he was crying, he hadn't cried since his mother died.  
  
"Feh," he said to no one as he wiped them away, after all there was no need to start crying again now.  
  
He looked up into the newly forming night sky and wondered what the future would be like, the one that he hadn't seen yet. Sango and Miroku married with kids, he smiled at that thought, Shippou all grown up what would that be like? He sighed and looked down at his own hands; what would become of him? Where would he go, he couldn't stay here, he now could, not with all the remembers beside it's not like the village would miss him if he was gone. So what would he do?  
  
"Half-breed" he cursed himself as he banged his fist against the tree. That's what he was after all, cursed to roam the earth with no place of his own, he was destine to dye with out nothing or anyone to remember him, he was destine to be forgotten, and unloved. So is lot of a half- breed.  
  
He jumped down and begun to walk away.  
  
"So you finally got what you always want, yea little brother?"  
  
"I don't want to fight you Sesshormaru," he said with his hand on his sword.  
  
"But you will once you take the jewel," he smirked.  
  
Inuyasha walked on.  
  
"Then you won't be taking it," came the flat statement.  
  
"What will happen if I do? Nothing will change, we'll still fight, and I will still be the same worthless half- breed that I am now, so why should I take it?" he spat as he turn to face his brother.  
  
His brother looked at him blankly "Why not?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Do as you wish half-breed, but ask yourself; how will you defeat me without its healing power?" and with that Sesshormaru left him.  
  
~I won't take it, I can't, can I?~  
  
^&^  
  
"SIT BOY"  
  
Thunk  
  
"There you are." chirped Kagome as she stared a "ground" Inuyasha (who had been asleep up in a tree when the call for gravity was made).  
  
"What's you do that for?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The jewel"  
  
"What about it?" he snapped.  
  
"What do you want to do with it?" she asked, "Keade is already making planes to purify it, but I wanted to know what you want to with it."  
  
He looked at her shock, she wanted to know what he wanted, she wanted to know...  
  
"I want that thing as far away from me as possible." he growled.  
  
Kagome gave him a blank stare "What? But Inuyasha, you worked so hard to get; it don't you want it?"  
  
"Why is it that everyone is asking me that? No, no I don't want it, it won't change anything so why should I take it?" he barked and walked way.  
  
"In-u-yasha?" she asked his back.  
  
^$^  
  
"He did what?" asked Shippou, clearly he had miss heard what Kagome said.  
"Inuyasha doesn't want the jewel," she repeated "Why? He worked so hard for it."  
  
"Kagome what do you planed to do now that the jewel is whole?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Go home and live a normal life again," replied Kagome.  
  
"What about us?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I would come and visit you." she chirped.  
  
"If Inuyasha takes the jewel, ye won't have that choice." stated Keade.  
  
Kagome hadn't thought of that, "is that why?" she mused.  
  
No that couldn't be it could it? He love Kikou right? So why would he...  
  
"Kagome, he dose care for you," said Miroku "one might even venture to say to that he may even love you, but one thing is clear Inuyasha has in some sense grown up, he has changed."  
  
Kagome nodded knowing that the monk was right, but now what?  
  
"Go talk to him," said Sango "Who knows once the jewel is purified you may not have chance to come back here. This could in up being the last days we'll spend together. Go to him."  
  
*^*  
  
Inuyasha was staring out across the pond, hoping in some way that his answers lay somewhere in its depth. Sitting there under the rays of a half open dragon's eye, while the stars dance on black velvet that was wrinkled very now and then by a passing cloud, his silver hair glowing under those rays giving everything, even him, a dull appearance, the wind moved sending a familiar scent to his nose he turn to find,  
"Kagome?" Standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"Looking for you," she smiled  
  
"Why? I can take care of myself you know," came the growled replied.  
  
"Yeah I know, Inuyasha what would you do if I told you that this might be the last time I would see?"  
  
"You mean for a while, like a month or two?" he asked turning a way from her.  
"No, I mean like leaving forever."  
  
"Why would you..? What would you tell Shippou?"  
  
An odd twist, she shrugged "I don't know, why would you care any way?"  
  
"Because I'm the one that going to have to deal with it."  
  
"Stop dodging and answer, what would you do?" she barked at him.  
  
"Say good-bye I guess, I mean what can I do to stop you from going?"  
  
"What if you knew that you could stop me by telling me how you feel about me?"  
  
"What?! No, Kagome there ain't no way I would do that."  
  
"Because you love Kikou."  
  
"No, because it's not right. O.K. I'll say it; I do like you, but you don't belong here, and I don't belong in your era either, Kagome, your true mate belongs in your own time, look for him there. Who knows if we're lucky you just might find me, but I have to stay here in order for that to happen, and you have to go back to your own time, do you understand?" he asked looking at her softly.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha blinked then caught the joke "Why do you care? He was only a loud mouth half-bred any way," he said as he waved her way.  
  
"SIT"  
  
Crash  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For degrading yourself." She stopped and looked at him, "I guess those things will have to come off," she said as she eyed she necklace.  
  
"Say Kagome, if to night was your last night here what would say to me?"  
  
"That you're a pain, that I do like you, and that I hope to see you again and if I find out that you have done serous damage to Shippou that I will hurt you. Oh and that it was fun being your shard detector."  
  
"Well it was fun being your protector as well."  
  
She looked at him she never thought of that before, but he had been that he?  
  
"Come by the hut tomorrow and we'll have Keade remove the beads." she said as she moved to leave.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that afternoon we'll be doing the ceremony."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*This isn't how it should be?*  
  
(All's fair in love and war Chronos)  
  
*This is your doing isn't Gaea?* barked Chronos  
  
(May be, but then again since when is it written that I can't make my being act in the ways I want them to?) sighed Gaea  
  
*If it wasn't for me..*  
  
(We wouldn't be having this fight right now.)  
  
*So you would like to have the Demon and Human Wars start up again?*  
  
(Not my problem really)  
  
*And they call you 'mother earth'*  
  
(They call you nothing, but late and slow; so what's your point?)  
  
*One way or another this will happen and he will choose*  
  
(Why don't you have him fall on his sword by accident it would be more humane at any rate.)  
  
*I made a deal and I plan on keeping it.*  
  
(I won't stop you, but I won't help you either.)  
  
*So, be it*  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Mouse- So it beings. By the way the dragons eye is my term for the moon; which means that the moon is half way full. So what do you think should I go on or not? Fair warning if I do go on it might, just might, turn into a cross over. But if you want to find out what happens your going have to tell me, so review, review, review and flame if you feel like it. As for me well I'm out of here for now. 


	3. Make Your Choice

Inuyasha sat figuring the beads of his "collar" his one connection to Kagome was broken, she no longer had any control over him, say but his heart. Looking skyward at the stars he sighed it was finally over, now what was he suppose to do?  
  
~*~*  
"The Jewel, give it back!" Kagome cried after a soul catcher as it darted away from her. She and the others had been sitting quietly at Keda's hut when it came in a stole the Jewel right out of her hand! What was Kikyo planning to do with it?  
  
~*~*  
  
A familiar sent entered Inuyasha's noise, looking down he saw Kikyo, shocked he jumped down to talk to her. ~Okay maybe it's not so over~ he thought.  
  
"It's time Inuyasha," Kikyo told him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell Kikyo, it's over I'm not..."  
  
"It's time for you to decide," she butted in just in time for her soul catcher to fly up to him dropping the jewel into his surprised mouth. Shock caused him to swallow; he gasped and fell to the ground with a soundless thud.  
  
"Forgive me, Inuyasha, if you had done as I had asked of you this wouldn't be happening now, please forgive me," she whispered into his ear as she turned him over.  
  
"Kikyo what... What have you done to him?! Get way form him! Inuyasha, Inuyasha you have to wake up" cried Kagome upon arriving, followed closely up her friends.  
  
"You know nothing," snapped Kikyo "Do you know the pain you are giving him now?! Do you want to know why Inuyasha want the jewel?! It wasn't for the power; it was because the jewel was the missing part of his soul! The jewel housed half of a soul from a human and half of demon, Inuyasha soul is the combine form of what remain of those souls, and now he must decide the winnings of a battle that happen long ago! If YOU had let me take him then none of this would be happening, and he wouldn't be left alone, for once the decision is made I'll be ash once more and you will be sent home forever! Do you understand what I'm telling you?! Do you realize that you will break his heart?!"  
  
"How do you know this, Kikyo" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because when I'd dyed I was told the real reason for my being; I was made to purify the jewel that was all. I was suppose to give him the jewel, but fate stepped in and destroyed us, then whatever had me made brought you here, but that once more ruin fates plans so she brought me back to send him back to the land of sleep that he came from, but I failed, so now he must finish what started long before his birth."  
  
The group was silent as they wait for the choice to be made. ^%^%^ ^_^'0  
  
Inside a space that isn't really real Inuyasha sat covering his ears, trying to block out the demanding voice that wanted him to choice, demon or human.  
  
"I want Kagome!" he shouted back, unable to take it much longer "I WANT KA- GO-ME!"  
  
% I'm sorry young one but you must decide, you creator don't give you a third option on this% said a new voice.  
  
"Who are you and what are talking about" Inuyasha asked in a shout.  
  
% I'm the weaver and the cut, the wheel that decide, I'm cursed and thank, by many tiles I'm I known, yet what I am is true, most call me,% Inuyasha tried to hear what she said but couldn't % but you may call me Lady Grey. You were brought forth unto this plane once more to decide the fate of the battle that caused this jewel to form only you can bring it peace. Make your choice my dear, no matter what it is I guarantee that you'll see your love again, even if it's not with the eyed you have now.%  
  
Inuyasha sighed "then I choice....."  
  
%^%^%^ ^-^  
  
Inuyasha glowed a soft blue color.  
  
"The choice is made," claimed Kikyo.  
  
With that Inuyasha's eye snapped opened as he cried out his hair went black stopping ten inch above the end of it, as the same blackness crept upwards to leave him with white tip ears, and his eyes went from gold to ice blue. Once everything was done Inuyasha eyes slide shut, and the blue glow that surround him now surround Kagome and Kikyo and true to her words, Kikyo turned to ash.  
  
"Good bye, Inuyasha" Kagome cried before she was swept away by the blue light, back to the well, back her time.  
  
"No don't ... she promised, Kagome, ... come back, .. Lady Grey, ... you promised." Inuyasha mumbled, as he tried to rise up to try to stop Kagome from leavening him.  
  
% I said you would see her even if it wasn't with your eye% a secret voice whispered in his ear as he fell back on to the ground and cried.  
  
~*~ Mouse- Well that's done, yeah for me. Humm, looks like I added a new spirit, I wonder who she is, this Lady Grey, if you don't know then you'll have to read on, speaking of on here I go, nope I'm not done get folks. And to clear a few things up this : ~..~ is someone's thoughts, and this: *..* (..), and %....% are the spirits talking (ohhh ghost) ~*~  
  
It had been one whole week since Kagome left, and Inuyasha, was still laying in bed, the first thing he did the morning she left was go to the well, he couldn't make it though, and had crashed all the bones in his right fits by hitting the rock that made up the well at the bottom, after that he hadn't moved from the bed Keada placed him in, unless movement was needed. He felt dead, like something inside him had broken, and something had.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came the weak voice of Shippo, to Inuyasha's ears. He rolled over to face the kit.  
  
The poor thing looked awful, he had yelled at Inuyasha at first saying that this was all his fault, that he had sent Kagome home forever and how much he hated the half breed for it. Inuyasha for once don't argue with him nor hit him, he had just sat there a listen to the kit yell at him. Now Shippo was worried, he lost his family once before and now it look like it was happening all over again, since that day Inuyasha ate very little and moved less, if he kept this up Shippo was afraid that Inuyasha to would die leaving him alone once more.  
  
He ran to Inuyasha now burying his face in the hanyou chest "Don't leave me," he whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly has he ran his figures though the kit's hair, trying to sooth him "I can't promise you anything" he whispered, "but I'll try my best to stay," and with that he snuggled up against the kit.  
  
Shippou whimpered and snuggled back, and soon the two where a sleep, with Inuyasha holding Shippou in the same fashion Kagome had not so long ago.  
  
"I think they'll make," Sango whispered to miruko.  
  
"I hope so," he replied.  
  
!@#$%^&(*)*)*)*)* ^-^  
  
"ARGGGGHHHH!"  
  
The cry echoed through out the land, causing every to stop and listen.  
  
"Isn't that Shippou?" asked Sango just in time to see a black and red blur shot past her.  
  
Inuyasha was in a dead run he knew what was happening and is brother was going to pay big time for this.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was playing cat and mouse with little Shippou, knowing that it would drive his brother out of hiding. Currently his was looking for his 'play mate' when something throw him up against the nearest tree. Sesshoumaru was pin, and was looking into a face he knew but did not know.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the new comer asked.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh but it is, brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped, his brother had changed so much with the taking of the jewel and as thing stood now he could kill him with one easy blow.  
  
"Get out" growled Inuyasha "and don't come back." And with that he dropped him to the ground, and walked back a little bit.  
  
He waited until Sesshoumaru left before he called the kit out of hiding. From that day on Inuyasha was back.  
  
______-----------________---------___------___-  
  
Mouse- Done. I not like this chapter, I not know why really but I don't. If you don't like then please review and tell me why so I can clean it a little. 


	4. Death and a New Case

Time stay still for no one, it march on an unknown path to an unknown point. Inuyasha had taught Shippou to be the young demon male that he is today. The two brothers had finally come to an understanding and no longer feel the need to kill one another. Keada died some years ago. Miroku and Sango married and had children of their own, with their first born being a girl, which Sango saw as the gods repaying her for putting up with Miroku. They two have long since past, only their line remains; that and the well and the tree. The holly tree, that where you go to find Inuyasha, that's where he keeps his watch from. That's where his bloody palm rest against, he has to make it to the well. Narku wasn't as dead as they thought he was; his demon allies had come for the village, for him, for revenge. With the help of his brother and from Kougo's troops they had defeated them . for now. Now that the battle was done Inuyasha had no choice but to go and meet his fate. He had held it off far too long now and fate was tried of waiting.  
  
The well was in view now, its empty bottom waiting for him, yes a few more step and he would be home.  
  
"INU-YASH-A" cried out Sesshoumaru as he followed his brother's trail, come up to the well; he looked inside to his brother's dyeing form.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked when he hit bottom "Let's get you out of here and clean up."  
  
"No, Sess, my time is now, . please let me be with her for one last time." Inuyasha moaned.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and held back his tears. His brother was dyeing soon he would the only one left of his family.  
  
"Sess," Inuyasha whispered, "promise me that . that you'll take care of Shippou for me, he'll be lost now that I'm gone," and small smile graced his lips "Kagome would kill me if she found out that I did anything to harm him. And Sess, marry. I know that Rin's passing took most of your already small heart but please, not let father's blood end with us. Sesshoumaru please, live, you can't hid in pain, trust me I know. Tell them good bye for me. brother." And with that he was gone. Inuyasha, the protector of young Tokyo was dead.  
  
"You found him" cheered Shipou as he ran to Sesshomaru who was hold Inuyasha form as he walked into the camp. He stopped when the scent of death hit him.  
  
Kougo looked at the elder inu and asked what the young fox could not "Is he dead?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and Shippou broke down and cried, but nothing could bring him back, and yet.  
  
Inuyasha's soulless eyes shot open and a blue light covered his form. From his body a small ball of light shot forth, before diving into to half dart back into his form the other darting off, back to the well, and all of this went unnoticed by the grieving group.  
  
Inuyasha was buried under his tree. The Gods Tree and the well was made into a shrine for the villages fallen hero, a shrine that stand to this day.  
  
!@#$%^&(&*)  
  
"NOOoooo" cried Kagome, she could feel him he was so close, he needed her, he was hurt and she knew it, but she couldn't reach him. It had been two months since the well had sealed itself; she had tried many times since then to get back to him all ending in failure. But now even with the pulsing ach in her side right where the scare is from the jewel she was trying to get to him, she was trying to get to her heart.  
  
!@#$%^&(*)  
  
"Tell me again why we are here?" asked Yusuke to Koenma.  
  
"Because the fate of both world rest on this case!" growled Koenma.  
  
"What else is new?" sighed Yusuke.  
  
"Any way here's the deal, a demon group known as the Spiders are trying to find a sword known as the. as the." Koenma pause in his debriefing to shift though the papers on his desk try to find the swords name "Tetsusaiga, a quit powerful demon sword known to kill a thousand demons in one blow. If the Spiders get their hands on this sword they could rule the Spirit World easily, and if they wanted to they could use that power to rule the human world as well. And then its back to the good old day, this demon lord doesn't like that they fight kill a few thousand mortal . destroy the plant, do you see where I'm going with this?"  
  
"So what all we have to do is watch the vault, and wait for them?" asks Yusuke.  
  
"I wish it was that simple, the sword belongs to the Inu-Cona line," explains Koenma.  
  
"Lords of the Western Lands?" asks Kurama  
  
"Yes, one in the same; the sword was last known to be with the youngest of InuTaisho boys, named Inuyasha."  
  
"The half-breed?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yes, he died roughly 250 years ago taking the where about of the sword with. How ever there are two people that may know where he hid it. The first is the elder brother Sesshoumaru, the two of never liked one another but if push came to shove he might have told him. Next is Shippou and fox demon that Inuyasha raised as his own, unfortunately he is no where to be found of this, it's like he just disappeared one day," sighed Koenma.  
  
"So you want us to talk to Sesshoumaru then?" question Hiei to which Koenma nodded.  
  
"Is that wise? He's not known for his hospitality you know," replied Kurama.  
  
"May be not but he's the only lead we have for now, he lives just out side of Toyko, hopeful he'll give you some clues as to where look for the Tetsusaiga or Shippou. Good luck," Koenma sent them off.  
  
___----____----_----_-__--___-_-  
  
Mouse- Done. Yeah it's now a cross over, I hope you guys like this, until next time later. 


	5. Present

Sesshoumaru smiled at his 'victim' as the two circled each other, both waiting for and opening. Sesshoumaru, being the natural hunter that he is, find his opening quicker than his 'prey' and with a swipe of this claws... this 'battle' would should be over. Only his claws never made contact with his 'prey', instead the hit something hard that was sending hurtful shocks up his arm and into his body. He quickly with drew his hand and snarled at his 'prey'.  
  
"Told you I was getting better" his 'prey' sneered.  
  
"I see that that fox still hasn't taught you manners," Sesshoumaru growled back.  
  
"Feh, are we going to talk are we going to 'fight'"  
  
"Excuse my Lord, there's someone here to see you," Jaken butted.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to his servant, who currently stood in the door way of judo room "Tell Mika that I'll be there after I teach this human some manners."  
  
"She has yet to arrive, my Lord," replied Jaken "Your visitor claim to be from the Spirit Agency, they say that they wish to talk to about a case they are on."  
  
"Now what does Koenma want?" Sesshoumaru growled, turn to the human "It looks like we'll have to make a rain check, go clean up."  
  
"Aye Sir," the boy said, bowing, before he left.  
  
"Send them in Jaken."  
  
And off went the toad to fetch his 'guests'. Seeing how they were from Koenma he felt no need to hide his markings, but still something about this felt off. Koenma knew better than to bother him on small matters, so why where his bothering him now? ~A case they say, I've done nothing wrong so why do they want talk to me? ~ he ponder.  
  
A few minutes later an odd group walked into the room: two humans and *cough* two demons. Sesshoumaru took a quick mental note to find out more about the 'fox' later as well as to yell Koenma out about this later.  
  
"So what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked point blank, he really didn't like doing the two step with Koenma's lackeys.  
  
"We are here to ask you about your brother's sword; the Tetsusaiga," the 'fox' politely replied.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Have you heard of a group known as the Spiders?" asked the other demon.  
  
A brief memory of his brother telling him about the mark on Narku's back flashed into his mind, "No, I haven't. What do they have to do with the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"They're after it, and that has Koenma worried about its 'safety'," replied one of the humans, who looked bored with the whole thing.  
  
"This is a demon group correct?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"As far as we know yes," replied the 'fox'  
  
"Then tell Koenma that is worry is useless, and that if he every pulls one of this stuns again, .... I'll let you full in the blank there."  
  
"And why is our concern useless" asked the demon.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Look you know that sword can cause some serious damage to the Spirit World, so why not tell us where it is so we can make sure that doesn't happen," barked the human that spoke earlier.  
  
"And how do I know you're not with this Spider group?"  
  
"Why you," growled the human preparing to hit him  
  
He never got there, just before the human's fist made contact with his face a shield was placed in-between them, pushing both of them back. A quick glance to the door showed why.  
  
"Kane," growled Sesshoumaru addressing the boy in the door way.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Mika is downstairs waiting for you. She says that you can't sneak out of this and if she have to she will drag your tail down there personal," replied the lad.  
  
"Very well, your guest where just about to leave any way, well you show them the door for me."  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Just one more question, if I may. Do you know where we may find Shippou? We where wanting to talk to him as well," asked the 'fox'.  
  
"I don't know where that fox is," and with that he dismissed them. In his office Sesshoumaru made a quick call.  
  
"Kougo speaking, how can I help you?" the voice on the other line said.  
  
"It's me," growled Sesshoumaru "We have problems."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere right now?" asked the wolf.  
  
"This is serious, he may be back," barked the inu.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, but Shippou has duck into hiding, a group of Koenma's lackeys where just here asking about the Tetsusaiga and talking about a demon group known as the Spiders, you tale me."  
  
"Hum sounds like him alright, now what? We don't even know where the runt hid the thing, let alone why he would want."  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"I guess this puts things on hold uh?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not going to put her in danger by letting her in on this."  
  
"But shouldn't we at lest..."  
  
"NO"  
  
"But she'll want to you, you can't keep it from her, she has the right to know."  
  
"No"  
  
"Listen here mutt face Kagome has a right to know about this, not all of it but she needs to know the he's dead, we've already held it off for to long, you really should she her Sess, if you think that Shippou was bad you haven't seen nothing yet, and she doesn't even know yet."  
  
"No, believe me I would like to, but right now, we have other things to worry about now."  
  
"YOU GOT MAIL!!!" cries out Sesshoumaru's computer.  
  
"Man, don't you every stop working?" quizzed Kougo "You know there a word called v-acat-ion why don't you look it up some time."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a snort and continued to read his e-mail:  
  
Around and around to goes, where it stops only lovers know,  
  
Fat is thin, thin is fat, that where I'm at.  
  
Come one come all and forget your worries for now  
  
Singed - Iyandkh  
  
"Say Kougo how do you feel about carnivals?"  
  
"Their okay, why?"  
  
"Because I think I know where our 'friend' is."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"I'll meet you there," and with that Sesshoumaru hanged up.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
"That was odd," said Hiei as the group walked way from the Sesshoumaru's house.  
  
"Indeed, especially the human," replied Kurama "I thought shamans were a dead breed."  
  
"No there's a few left, they're just not trained, not like him at any rate," said Hiei "I wonder what's a shaman is doing with a demon."  
  
Kurama nodded at his friend comment.  
  
"What of it?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Shamans and their female counter-parts, mikos, are known for destroying demons. They are one of the few begins that no demon wants to meets. Unlike us they don't use spirit energy, the use spirit magic, that means were you or I will run out of power quickly, they don't. They can fight until the dye, and still be able to hit you with the worst attacks you faced. Trust me, you wouldn't have last long in a fight with him," explain Hiei.  
  
Yusuke made a face behind Hiei's back, as Sesshoumaru drove past them. As the car sped past them something caught Yusuke's eye, he stopped and look of in the distance for a bit before turning around heading back to where they came from. He could hear his friends call out to him in confusion but he didn't stop, he just hoped that his gut was wrong for once.  
  
_-----_-----_-----____------____  
  
Mouse- I think I'll leave it there. Thanks for the review. I'll see you later. 


	6. Plotnapping?

Kagome couldn't believe that she let her friends drag her to this carnival, yet here she was outside a fortunetellers hut with her giggling friends.  
  
"Come on" they giggled, "It'll be fun, you'll see"  
  
Sighing she followed them in upon where one girl after the other got their fortunes read. Being the last in the group she half-heartedly hand her hand over to the reader.  
  
% Ah yes I see% the gypsy smiled % I see that your soul is tied to another, not just anyone but to a past love, it seems that the two of you where meant to be with one another until the end of time. Yes but I also see much heartache for you, yes you will learn of some awful news about this love before true love finds you. Oh and I foresee an enemy, someone that will try to destroy you and your love, yes there is much darkness that surround him, but it is only you who can bring him light. Be forewarned that not all is what it seems, trust in the wolf and the dog, listen well to what the old fox says, but take care with the fox in human form, trust the one with hind powers, you'll find with the demon of many eyes, they will help you in this journey. Take care child and choice your allies carefully. Now I must take my leave of you% and with that she was gone.  
  
"Well that was an odd reading," one of her friends huff.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what it all means," pondered another.  
  
A familiar tingle at the back of Kagome's neck brought her out of her friends' conversation. There, heading for the Fun House was Sesshoumaru, or at least someone that looked alot like him, ditching her friends she followed him in.  
  
!@#$%^&)*(  
  
"Business my pink tail!" cried Mika.  
  
"You dyed your tail?" asked Kane.  
  
Mika shot him a 'look could kill' stare, at which he shrugged and continued to flip through chancels. Mika sighed she really couldn't blame him for trying to cheer her up; it was in his family history to try, she was just grateful that the perverted ness was wiped out of it long ago. Kane was the last of Sango and Miroku's line, for now at least. She looked at the young man on the couch, he was so different from the last time she saw him, back then he was seven, his parents where just murdered, his eyes seemed so dead back then. But then again Shippou was known for his sunny out look she doubt that any one could remain down for long with him around. Yes Shippou had done a lot to heal the small boy's heart over the years, he had even kept up the old family traditions that his family had, like the telling of her uncle's tale, and training him in his powers. Sighing she continued her pacing all the while griping about her father's lack of commitment.  
"They're here," Kane suddenly stated while turning off the set.  
  
"Who? Dad?" she question quickly.  
  
"No, the other 'them'" he replied.  
  
The other 'them' meant only one thing. Bounding up stairs she run to got her father's old sword the one made from the demon that destroyed her uncle's sword. Upon reaching the top of the stairs she was met with a familiar face.  
  
"Leiko" she growled out.  
  
"Nice to see you too, daughter," the woman smiled as she looked down at Mika, holding her father's sword, Tokijin. "You weren't thinking about playing with this old thing were you?" she laughed, "Pups should learn not to play with swords. They could hurt you if you're not careful, hasn't your father taught you that?" With that said she took a swing at Mika; only to hit a force field.  
  
"Kane," growled Mika  
  
"I suggest that you worry about yourself boy," said a voice from behind him "Dance of Blades"  
  
(Mouse: Three guesses as to who 'she/he' is.)  
  
Kane gave a yelp as one of the blades hit his shoulder.  
  
"Spirit Gun"  
  
Out of what appeared to be no where a ball of greenish light came forth and hit Kagura square on the shoulder.  
  
"We didn't ask for help so BUD OUT!" barked Mika at the new comer.  
  
"As if," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Can we quarrel, about whose going to have to save whose tail, later," Kane butted in.  
  
"That suits me just fine," replied Leiko as she took another swing at Mika, only to hear steel meet fang.  
  
"What is this save the girl day?!" screamed one pissed of Mika to a level head Hiei.  
  
"Hey!" barked Kane, holding his shoulder, glaring at his foe.  
  
"It wasn't plural."  
  
"Still"  
  
"Enough, sister," yelled Kagura, as a small girl dress in white walked into the room.  
  
"You expect a little kid to defeat us?" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Don't look into the mirror," barked Kane  
  
"Why"  
  
"Dance of Blades"  
  
The blades of air hit both Yusuke and Kane sending them flying into the nearest wall.  
  
"Yusuke"  
  
"Kane"  
  
"You have other problems to worry about," cried Leiko swing her sword once more, throw Hiei off balance and over the rail, lucky Mika caught a hold of him.  
  
"What to do? What to do?" Leiko smirked, sword raised.  
  
Kanna slowly walked over to Kane, who was waking up, and the first thing his eyes focused on was the mirror. His soul began to leave his body and enter the mirror, just as Yusuke began to wake up. Focusing he tried to aim his Spirit Gun to hit the girl.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Kagura stated above him.  
  
So they were a stand still as Kane's soul filtered into the mirror. When Kanna was done Kagura order him to come, and to the surprise of Hiei and Yusuke, Kane obeyed. As quickly as they had come they had left.  
  
"Okay, someone needs to start talking," Yusuke said glaring at Mika.  
  
"Well... roughly 500 years ago..."  
  
*(&)^%$#@!  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he made his way through the Fun House, he was getting tried of this maze.  
  
"There you are, Kouga and I have been waiting on you," said a man with fiery hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and followed him back to where Kouga was waiting. "About time, dog," greeted Kouga.  
  
Ignoring the 'cur' Sesshoumaru asked the man "Why are we here?"  
  
"His back, been snooping around too, and you'll never guess what form he's in now. No wonder Inuyasha wouldn't let...."  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
The trio turned around quickly only to face, Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" the red-head barked.  
  
Ignoring him, "Sesshoumaru, Kouga, what's going on here?" she asked.  
  
"Told you, you should have told her by now," smirked the wolf.  
  
"Would you hold your tongue? For once!"  
  
"You mean you haven't... Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Would someone clue me in here?! Who's back and why are you..."  
  
*Cell phone rings* causing everyone to be quite, for a while.  
  
"Hello?" answers Sesshoumaru  
  
"Hi, daddy we have a small problem you see...." Mika states on the other end.  
  
"What?!!!" screech Sesshoumaru once he's heard the details. "Blast, 'mon Shippou, we have a mess to clean up." "And why do I have to go?" asked the red-haired man.  
  
"They have Kane."  
  
And with that the two left in silence.  
  
"Okay Kouga, start talking," growled Kagome.  
  
Poor Kouga, all he could do was sigh "It's been what 2-3 months since the well was sealed, right?" he asked looking to Kagome to confirm what he said.  
  
She nodded, "two".  
  
"It's been 500 years for us; things have changed so much since then, Sango and Mirkou, married with kids. The runt growing up... Inuyasha's death."  
  
There was a small gasp for Kagome, "He... he's dead," she choked.  
  
"Yeah, he was going to wait for you, but Naraku got in the way. We didn't kill him, Kagome, and due to our error Inuyasha paid the price. It's been 249 years since he past; they buried him under the God Tree, made it and the well into a shrine, it's still standing from what I have heard. Sesshoumaru took the runt in after Inuyasha's death; he did a good job raising the kit... Inuyasha that is, poor thing was a wreak after his death." Kouga just hanged his head, letting what he just told her to sink in.  
  
"Kouga... you said that Naraku was still around correct?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Where is he now? And who is Kane?"  
  
"To the first question, we don't know, to the later, Kane is the only living heir of Sango and Mirkou. Shippou's been taking care of him since his parents died; Sesshoumaru has him now since Shippou had to duck into hiding because Naraku is after the Tetsusaiga and he's the only one that knows where it is, right of this moment."  
  
!(@)#*$&%^ ^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sam: I think "we'll" stop there.  
  
In the background Mouse: Come back here you over grown paper weight!  
  
Sweet drops Sam: Sorry folks but it seems as if this thing has a mind of it's and is running the show how it likes things.  
  
In the background Computer *whistles something* and then run off as Mouse chases after it.  
  
Sam: *cough* Anyway 'we' are sorry for the delay, life kind of got in the way, not to mention that Mouse really doesn't like doing fight scenes. So umm... yeah. Move right along: reviews... ... .... Okay people why are you in such a hurry to pair Kagome off? Give the poor girl time to grief! But if you really want to know who 'we' have paired Kagome up with then look at Shippou's 'pen name' Iyandkh; now go and figure that one out. Oh and to Supikun2001 who has guessed that 'we' have paired off everyone but poor Shippou, 'we' are sorry. Kind of see him as a kid still, but 'we' are working on it, any request? So until Mouse 're-plugs' her computer in, or finally comes to realize and expect the life this story has taken on, 'we' must bid you a fair well.  
  
In the background Mouse: *still after the computer* Blast you, you worthless piece of *&^(*&^ get back here and by a good technology slave and write the ***&^% *&^%# I tell you to!  
  
Sam: This could be a while folks. Oh, I forgot, you thought you where done with the 'spirits' didn't you. Well they're here for the whole thing so keep an eye out for them. 


	7. Going Foreward into the Unknown

*You knew this was going to happen didn't you?*  
  
(Maybe)  
  
*Woman if you don't give a straight answer I swear...*  
  
(What? That you'll destroy me? Go right ahead and I'll take you with me.)  
  
% Would you two stop fighting? %  
  
*What are you after Faith?*  
  
% Nothing. I'm just fixing your mess. %  
  
*My mess?!*  
  
% Yes your mess. I had everything work out and then you pulled your little stun. If you hadn't made Kikyo then I wouldn't have to worry about pulling ^him^ out of the abbess to save this world%  
  
(Relaying on a villain to set thing straight is never a good idea, Faith)  
  
% He's the only one that knows Naraku's weakness, not unless you want two of those ^things^ running around. %  
  
*Always going after the greater of the two evil, yea Faith*  
  
% Someone has to. %  
  
&*(^)%$#@!  
  
"I'm back in limbo, man this sucks"  
  
"Speak for yourself, at least this isn't your third time here. And mind your tongue in front of the lad."  
  
"Like it's not anything I haven't heard before."  
  
"Down and down society goes when it stops only the animals know."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot that you were there, by the when are you leaving?"  
  
"Why you"  
  
"Demons behave before I decide to purify both are asses"  
  
"I don't own any donkeys"  
  
"Smartlick"  
  
"Dumb beast of burden"  
  
"Mind saying that to my face?"  
  
"Which end is that again?"  
  
"How in the world did I become the two of you reincarnation?"  
  
&*(^)%$#@!  
  
Kanna looked into her glass with a mild surprise look on her face: what was going on in there?  
  
&*(^)%$#@!  
  
Poor Kagome, her head was spinning with everything that she had learned that day: Inuyasha was dead, Naraku a live, demons living in the Spirit World, Spirit Detectives keeping the demons in line, Kane being kidnapped by Naraku. She hoped that he would be okay until Shippo got everything ready for their meeting with Naraku. Sesshoumaru wasn't happy with the detectives butting in but there was no way around, Yusuke was just has stubborn as Inuyasha... was, if she didn't know any better then she would have said that he was Inuyasha's reincarnation, but something told her that that was wrong. What was she going to do?  
  
The phone rings  
  
"Hello," Kagome answer.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's me, Hojo, are you free to talk?"  
  
"Sure," she said grateful to get her mind of anything that wasn't normal teenage worries.  
  
Mouse: It's me, sorry about last time, but I must say this before I go any farther, if you like Hojo then leave now. What I'll do to him in the later chapters won't be pretty, nor nice. I really not care about Hojo one way or the other but he's getting beaten up in this fic. This has been your warning, leave now or forever hold your flames on this subject.  
  
Now then I'll go over the symbols used in this fic: *...* is Chronos, (...) is Gaea, and this %...% is Faith or Lady Grey talking, this: ^word^, means that that word is intensified more. The other conversation takes place in Kanna mirror, three souls means that this soul, Kane's soul, has been reincarnated twice. I'm will to take guess on who those souls belong to, and I'm doing a call out, because I feel lazy.  
  
Give me a Japanese male name with a 'dark' meaning and if I like it I'll use it in this fic. You have at least two weeks to reply, and if you could give me the meaning, and your source for the name, I'll like it even more.  
  
Until then Bye. 


	8. Shippo's Past, Kane's future

"Well?" asked Kagura when Naraku hanged up the phone.

"If she knows anything she didn't mention it, not that I excepted her to tell 'him' anything any way." he replied.

Kagura snorted "So have 'they' called yet?"  
"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night; at the Black Pearl."

She nodded and after a bit of silence said "I still think you should have gotten rid of her before now."

"If I had you may not be here to voice that thought," stated Naraku turning away from her he walk to their captive and smirked at his dead soulless eyes "How's our 'guest' doing?"

"He's settled now for now" Kanna replied while not taking her eye off her mirror "That worries me. They're planning something I can feel it."

"They?" asked Naraku.

"Yes they, it feels likes there is more than one soul in here but at the time there doesn't," she replied.

"Interesting."

"I don't like it," voiced Kagura.

"He's harmless, so let's just watch him, for now."

* * *

"I bet we could break out of here."

"How? Just make the window drained the kid of most of his energy."

"Let's hear him out before dismissing anything."

"Well I was thinking that...."

"What's that brat doing here, with them? Man what I wouldn't give for some audio right now."

"Are you normally this rude or just when some is...."

"Hey have seen him too, he was trying to hang around this dark headed girl who as been sick a lot last school year. Man he give me the creeps no one can be that cheerful and understanding and still be normal."

"You're telling me. I never liked the guy and this seals it, he's dead."

"If you were to listen then maybe...."

"Dead? Why dead?"

"Because he's been messing around my Kagome!"

"Your Kag... Oh, no she wasn't, she couldn't be the girl in the well...."

"Yep."

"Not bad looking, I thought she would have been plainer than that."

"If you..."

"Hey we share the same spirit now so what I do in a since you do."

"But it was my soul first so you two idiots will shut up and listen to me!"

"Man some ones touchy."

"You said it."

"ARGGGGGGGGGH!"

* * *

Shippou looked up into the branch s of the God Tree, and active he hasn't done in years. He half expected to a hint of red cloth somewhere up there. A sad smile graced his lips as he stood there. 

"May I help you?" asked an old man next to him. He recognized him as the shrine's care taker.

"May be" he replied "I wish to talk to a Higuroshi, Kagome. I was told that I could find her here."

Suspicion covered the man's face "She is my Granddaughter, may I ask what your business with her is?" he asked.

"I only want to talk to her, sir, about her... study of ancient Japan. If you would, tell her that... Shippou is here to talk to her, I'm sure she would like to talk to me."

The man looked a little shaken up by this statement, but didn't move.

Smirking Shippou add while leaning a little closer to the man "Yes, the same demon kit that use to ride in you granddaughter's bicycle basket."

That seemed to get his attendance. "Stay here I'll see if she in."

After some yelling from inside the house (Mostly things like: HE'S A D-E-M-O-N, and Put those spirit scrolls down Grandpa, and so on.) Kagome came out to talk to her old friend.

"I assume Kouga told you about Inuyasha" he started as he led her to a bench near the old tree."

"Aye" she replied.

"I'm sorry about that, Sesshormaru should have told you, especially since he was Inuyasha's brother, his kin."

Kagome snorted at that "Since when did that stop him from anything?"

"They patched up after you left Kagome. Inuyasha was never the same after that day," he smiled as he looked back "out of everything that had happen to us your departure was the only thing he let get him down. He use to sit in that tree and watch as village grew... he would go to the well, roughly about 3, in hopes that you would be there... 249 years and he never gave up hope. I never understood that until I fell in love my self."

"What?!" screeched Kagome, face flushed, as she tried (and failed horrible) to picture her sweet innocent kit in a romantic situation.

Shippou gave her a chuckle that was clearly taken from Inuyasha's book, "You remember that little girl I meet in our travels and helped out?" he asked

"Yeah...NO!!"

He nodded his head "Yep."

His eyes got foggy as he recalled the past to him:

491 years into the past:

A teen version of Shippou sat inside Keade's hut waiting for the return of Miroku and Inuyasha. It was the annual leaving of Shippou, as he called it, each year Miroku and Inuyasha would go and retrieve some herb from Jineni. It all started out as a way to save Miroku from Sango's temper during her first pregnancy, and has since continued. However doing so leaves the ageing bat...er...Keade without her normal help which is where he comes into the picture, Granny-sitting, yeah. He sighed and looked out the door, being a typical teen demon he was in bad want of roaming, sitting here just was not his style, he particle itched to be out on the road again. There was only one person that could make him stay in one place willingly but she wasn't here and he doubt that the monks would let him be there for too long; demons and monks don't mix really. Oh he has visited her a few times and was, of course, chased off each time by her 'protectors'. If only there was a way to get around those monks....

"So this is the village?"

"Yep"

"Don't worry you'll like it here, the old hag ain't too bad, the villagers are friendly, and I think you'll fit in just fine here."

Looking at the door he saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking with a young girl... wait a minute he knew that scent... no she couldn't be... Satsuki!

"Say Miroku why don't you introduce her to the village elders while I check on Keade." said Inuyasha has he walked towards her hut.

Miroku nodded know the really reason for his departure, Shippou wasn't going to like this 'talk' but there was no other way around it.

No sooner than he had dropped his package then he had grabbed the fox demon and pushed him away from the door.

"NO."

"But..."

"No Shippou, she is here to help take over some of Keade's responsibilities, the village won't take to kindly if a demon makes off with their healer, so no."

"But Sango..."

"Can't do it all and take care of her little ones all at once, and Rai is still too young to do it all just yet," He sighed, he understand, really he did, "Look just stay a way from her for five years or so, okay. During that time you can love her from a far, and I mean A FARRRRR, you can also try becoming a part of this village. They may not be too mad if they know she won't be living them," he smiled. "Now then what did you do with the old bat?"

"Those could have been the worst five years of my life, but the where worth it, by the end of it the whole village was cheering us on. Two years later she gave me a son, five years after that she passed while giving life to my daughter. She never had the strength she once had before Haruko, my son arrival; the second time was just too much. If it wasn't for Inuyasha I might have join her, but his fists and heated words kept reminding that there was other's that need me, so I kept going on. Ten years later a plague would claim my daughter, Sada and roughly 467 years later I would lose Haruko through marriage, to Tainn who come from the American branch of Sango's and Miroku's the tree; 2 years later she would give me a grandson Kane. Ten years after that I would lose Haruko and Tainn to Naraku, he killed them because I wouldn't give up the sword and now he holds my grandson over my head." Shippo sighs and hangs his head.

"Don't worry Shippo we'll get him back you'll see," Kagome smiled softly.

* * *

"Okay, explain to me again why the Spirit World is up in arms about a rusty, beaten-up sword?" asked Yusuke. 

"Because it has the power to kill a thousand demons in one swing," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah right" Yusuke snorted "I bet that thing can't even cut paper."

"Tell that to my left arm" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

The "gang" (if you could call it that) is currently setting thing up for the 'exchange' that was to happen later that night, and as you can image they weren't getting long very well. The Black Pearl itself was a small night club closed for this night only, and was one of Shippo's pet projects and as has its has all the gadgets you want when you think you maybe rob (not that Shippo was thinking along those line when he put them). Yet in the Black Pearl up in clear view over the DJ's booth hung the Tetsusaiga. That's right no fancy vault for this sword for Shippo learn long ago that where looking for something of value no one looks in the open.(Mouse: Would you look for a powerful sword in a night club over the DJ's booth?).

The time had come for the meeting and every one was waiting for their guests to arrive, that's right everyone including Kagome was at the Black Pearl that night.

Slowly the front door open and Kagura walk in first fellowed by Kane and Kanna and lastly….

"Hojo?" squeaked Kagome when she saw the last figure enter the room.

"I think I forgot to mention this part" sighed Shippo "You see that not Hojo it really Naraku."

"You mean…" Kagome gulped

"Yeap"

Kagome shuddered.

"It's nice to see you too Kagome," smiled Naraku.

"There's the sword Naraku" Sesshoumaru pointed to the table beside them "Now hand over the boy."

He nodded "Kane be a good boy a fetch me that sword."

Dumbly the form of Kane did just that.

"You really didn't I be dumb enough to let you have a free shot at me do you?" Naraku laughed.

Kane's figures slow wrapped around the sword's hilt and scabbard. It was only then did Kanna see her master fault error.

"NO!"

Her mirror shattered, as a streak of light came out of it ahead straight for Kane's soulless form.

"Yes" came the dark reply from Kane's form. Slowly he turned around to face the crowd a yellow light filled his blank eyes, as he pulled the sword from it's scabbard transforming the sword into the Fang. "Miss me Naraku?"

The voice was not his own nor was the air around and no one knew what to think, except for may be one…. Before anyone else could move Naraku and his lackeys were running out the door with Kane close behind.

"Inuyasha"

It was a soft whisper one barely hear yet Kane stop and looked at her. It might have been five hundred years but she looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. Then Lady Grey's words came back to him. _I promise that you'll see her again even if it's not with your eyes_ and with that the world went black with one word escaping his lips "Kagome".

* * *

Kane awoke to a splitting headache and his own room, the past days events were blurry in his mind yet he knew he shouldn't be where he was, but first thing first the headache head to be dealt with creeping down stairs he could hear an agreement be carried on about how to get and find Naraku, well he the most of it…: 

"I know I felt him Shippo, it was just for a moment but…" a girl about his age was saying

"It's just not possible Kagome… he's dead… there's no way that you could have sensed him."

"But… I know he was there…"

Kane could feel something rise in him something that wanted to go and tell the girl that she was right and that he was there, but that was ridicules he didn't even know who the girl was. Aspirin taken Kane headed back to bed he would got his answers later when things where quieter.

The clock struck midnight downstairs the house itself was quiet as Kane's form left out of bed, soulless eyes tinted red scanned the room as a dark smile crossed his face, at last he was somewhat free and he was going to use his freedom wisely. Walking to the dresser he watched as the youth features melted into a form more pleasing black hair bleach white hazel eyes becoming violet, his figure nails growing and hardening and colored themselves black. Smirking he turn to the window, it was time the student paid for his lesson. Yes he would teach Naraku want it meant to steal and use another's work without their permission.

* * *

Mouse: Hi, nope I'm not dead yet, aren't you thrilled. For the Fan Fiction reviewer called 'MEEE!! :)' I'll gladly introduce the newbies (my characters) of the fic for the others will there are fan site out there that can give you a better description than I can so go see them. 

Now then:

Kane: As you just learn he is Shippo's grandson, he's also one year ahead of Kagome in school. He was born in America but was raised in Japan. At age seven his parents were killed by Naraku, and so on most of his tell you'll get be reading the story, and yes he is a reincarnation of someone (think it's not hard to figure out who) it's him and his incarnations that are talking in Kanna's mirror. While one maybe easy to figure out the 'other' may not don't worry you'll get his bio when he shows up and introduces himself.

Mika: Sessy one and only little baby girl (just don't let her hear you say that). She is the current ruler of the Western Lands in spirit world and yes she is strong (just as strong as daddy) she only as a pass to this world due to her fathers dealings with Naraku, in other words because Sessy and the gang know about Naraku and want revenge they have been allowed passing between the two world and so have their kids, however it is a limited pass once Naraku is dead their pass is gone. Hum... I wonder what will happen to Kane then?

Leiko: was Sesshoumaru's wife that was until he found out that she was working for Naraku, I doubt that you'll see much more of her so that's all I'm going to say about her.

And yes in case you have not figured it out Kane is the reincarnation of Inuyasha and someone else and it looks like their taking time shares with Kane's body you know and I know that that's not a good thing. Until next time bye.


	9. Will the really Naraku please stand and ...

Mouse: Dumb people making me write (grumble)

Sam: I see the complaints are starting early today.

Mouse: (glares)

Sam: (Sighs and rolls her to the computer, she in one of the rolling desk chairs) Now be a good writer and give your readers what they want. (pats her on the head and walks off)

Mouse: I hate you,… you know that right… RIGHT!

Will the really Naraku please stand (and destroy the fake)

The world has changed since he last saw it but it made no really different to him, after all he has a nose, it will lead him to his quarry. Years ago he was sealed, thanks to a miko, in a deep cave, now thanks to a few loop holes he was out again, not unsealed though, just out, think of it as and out of body thing. He was out and he had learned that his book was still in use, by a human no less, his mark prove that much. Yes, that spider burn mark was his, it was his sign, his mark, placed on all his work… but he did not make this … this thing that took his name. No he didn't but he would take care of it none the less.

It didn't take him long to find the place, and to get raid of the guards ah blood how good it was to smell it once more; he walked on his prey near.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" it sneered when it saw him.

"Why I'm you and I am your maker here to destroy his unwanted toy," he cooed back.

I won't bore you with details of this exchange but they were quick and bloody leaving our unknown killer the victory and what we call Naraku dead.

Koenma sat at his desk finishing paper worker when a small girl with void eyes, dressed in white, and caring a broken mirror was teleported into his office. She was beaten up badly but she looked ahead as she smiled sadly at him.

"A message am I to pass, my master is gone, his maker came for him," a two halves of a head and a still beating heart appeared in front of her "This is all that is left, Onigumo, Naraku, is no more," and with that she busted into flames and was gone before Koenmon could react to it.

Who ever said that a good night's sleep would cure things lied. Kane felt awful, if he didn't know any better he would have swore that Sesshomaru had used him as a punching bag last night………. Last night! Unheeded flashes of nightmares came to dance in his mind flashes of blood, the scrap of screams, the pure joy of evil…. Oh for love of everything he felt sick, thankfully it was only a dream right?

'no'

WHAT!

'it wasn't a dream boy, it was really. i killed them using your body, or should i say our body? since you are now sharing it with me and the mutt, but he is, how would you say, pinned up for now'

WHAT THE…!

'you did not forget us did you? the spirits that where with you in the mirror? you recall us don't you? we didn't recombine like we should have, so you are now living with your past lives. by the way i did have fun last night, unfortunately i think i tainted the shikon no tama shard that is hidden by you heart, what a shame,' it laughed.

NO! Damn he felt sick, really sick right now, he could feel the darkness trying to gain control over him, luckily he managed to force it back… for now.

'how long can you keep that up boy? you're exhausted from our break out and i won't let you rest to gain your strength back, that jewel will become as black as i want it to be, and you shall fall under my control just like the half-breed did. so go ahead an fight it will make things more fun, for me that is.'

Shit…. With that last thought he clasped out the floor of his bedroom.

* * *

Slowly Kane opened his eyes, and steadied the destroyed landscape before him. He was in his head, his mind's eye. He could feel the cold and death that this place promised, he wanted to run.

"Oi, runt"

Casting a look behind him he saw the white hair man with doggy ears that was with him in the mirror. However a closer look told him that this man would not be able to help him, for he was pinned to a tree in the landscape of his mind.

"Get out of here; you're in no shape to face him. If he catches you he'll do you the same way he did me, and once your trapped as well then there'll be no one left to stand in his way of taking over the whole body for ever."

Yes running was a good idea but to where was the question in here that other spirit ruled he could not out run him here, he had to wake up, and there was only one way to do that….

* * *

"Ouch" he hissed as he rub his arm, that had been a foretelling, he was allowed to escape he knew that, damn it he was being toyed with.

Going downstairs he sighed, what was he going to do about this thing?

"Are you sure?" came Sesshomaru voice from the study, "I see, yes I understand, thank you" followed by the click of the phone.

"Well?" crept out Shippo's voice.

"Naraku is dead, we have been given a month to get our affairs in line before we leave."

"How?"

"They're looking into it as we speak, they don't like the looks of thing any more than we do."

* * *

'you know there's a lot i can do in a month' came the sickening voice in the back of Kane's mind, a small dark smile was felt as it said 'what do you think they would do if they knew the true bare of that name was still alive? and before you go and think about doing anything heroic let be tell you right now that i won't let you, i can control you that much already.' 


End file.
